Patamon and Pikachu's Cowboy Adventure!
by Nur Nazirul
Summary: Join Patamon and Pikachu as they are going to save Tailmon and Togepi from Veemon and Meowth! PataGato. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back after a unsuspecting hiatus! Please enjoy this crossover although it's very childish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Pokemon.

Chapter 1: Patamon meets Pikachu.

Somewhere in the dessert, there is a digimon riding his horse, wearing a cowboy hat that he had to take it off since it's ruining his view.

Patamon's POV:

Finally, that annoying hat has been removed. Actually I wanted to wear it to make me more look like a real cowboy. But I'm a crawling and flying digimon, so how should I wear a hat?

Anyways if you are asking me what am I doing in the dessert well simple. A cowboy is in the dessert for 2 reasons. Number 1, capturing a criminal and number 2, finding a kidnapped girl. And my reason is number 2. Here's what happened.

Flashback

I'm inside a bar where I ordered a err... something that I didn't what you to know to drink. Then a song was shown live. The singer is the lovely Tailmon who I had a felling for her. Who can possibily resist her sweet voice and cat like beauty? (Actually she's already a cat)

All the sudden the lights went out. Then multiple gunshots were heard as everyone in it screams, including me and Tailmon. Then the lights returned to normal only to see Tailmon is missing!

After a while, her parents, Agumon and Biyomon tells to Sheriff Gabumon about what just happened. Then I found a letter. I quickly show it to the three.

_If you want your daughter to be alive, please give me 1 million dollar. If you don't, someone will be deleted (died in digimon dictionary)! Signed Veemon._

"That crook. He just gone too far!" said Sheriff Gabumon.

"You have to safe her." Said Agumon.

"She's our only daughter." Said Gabumon.

I can't bare to look at her parents crying. So I've decided to safe her alone.

After I left, Sheriff Gabumon said "Where's Patamon?"

End of Flashback

After a long horse ride, I stoped at a village called Poke village. I entered a bar and ordered a drink from a round digimon (actually a Pokemon) with spirals on it's body. It has a boxing glove like fists. (A/N: I can't spell it's name but I give you a hint, it is one of Misty's pokemon partner)

"How can I help you?" asked the whatever he is.

"A glass of milk please?" I answered.

Then everyone burst out laughing. They laughed because how come a cowboy drinks milk? Maybe all the cowboys drink beers and wines but I don't drink those things. I ignored them as I drink the milk. Although I had differculty to hold the glass (I'm a crawling and flying digimon for God's sake!), but I managed to drink it without breaking the glass.

Then someone breaks into the bar and starts shooting like crazy. Everyone hided under the table except me who has nowhere to hide. That person is as same as the first unknown thing but it's bigger and more aggressive. I looked around and see a wanted poster. It's him on the picture!

"You sure has the gut to confront me eh?" said the wanted pokemon. He's pointing a revolver at me. Then I prayed as my life is on the line. If I died, I won't be able to save Tailmon.

Then someone else enters the bar. It's yellow with red cheeks and a thunder shaped tail (Pikachu).

"Well if it isn't Cowboy Pikachu." Said the pokemon, pointing his revolver at the yellow thing. He shoots but surprisingly he avoided it with agility.

"Pi... Ka... Chu!" the Pikachu shoots a thunder bolt onto the pokemon, knocking him out of picture. Then Pikachu left as I followed him. While the owner shouted "You forgot to pay the bills!" to me.

Outside, I saw Pikachu ready to ride his horse. I talked to him. I said "Thanks for saving me." to Pikachu and all that Pikachu can reply is...

"Pika."

I don't know what's wrong with Pikachu. Why does he always saying 'Pika'? I can't understand the words he said. But I asked to him a question "Where are you going?" and he answered 'Pika'. Then I asked "Can you speak?" but Pikachu didn't nodded his head. Then I asked him to draw "what are you going to do next?" to Pikachu. Then he draws a blue dinosaur, a horse, a stable, a cat and an egg. Then he draw a line that points to the dinosaur, cat and egg. He then write something on top of the line. First is Veemon. Then it's Tailmon and the other is Togepi.

"You want to catch Veemon?" I asked to Pikachu as he nodded. Then I asked "Who's Togepi?" and he writed "She's my elder sister" at the ground.

"Oh. Looks like we have the same path." I said to Pikachu as he just saying 'Pika' to me. He writes on the ground "Let's work together shall we?" and I replyed "Yes." Then Pikachu and I get on our horse and went to find Veemon and rescure Tailmon and Togepi.

Sorry if my English sucks in this story. And for your information Patamon is my favorite Digimon while Pikachu is my favorite Pokemon (They both are so cute!). Anyways please review and I might bashing Veemon on later chapters. So to all Veemon or VeeGato lovers, BEWARE!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Lord Pata for reviewing, faving and alerting. Here's a new chapter! Sadly I do not own Digimon or Pokemon.

P.S: The Pokemon that appeared on the previous chapter (besides Pikachu) are Poliwhirl (stall owner) and Poliwag (the wanted criminal).

Chapter 2: Tribe

Patamon's POV (Personal Opinion View for those who didn't know)

Pikachu and I continues our adventure to find Tailmon and Togepi. It's night and both of us (Including our horses) were tired. We could go back to the Poke Village rent a hotel room but I don't have enough money. I asked Pikachu if he had any money but all he said is 'Pika'. He checks on his suit pocket and the only thing came out from the pocket is a nearly dead fly. So we continues our trip only to stop at a canyon due to triedness. All the sudden we saw something in the middle on the canyon. We saw a campfire!

Both of us (didn't forget our horses) runs towards the campfire. We only saw 4 tents and a firewood. We want to enter one of the tents but it seems to be ocupied by someone else. So we have no choice but to sleep outside. At least we got some warm fire right?

The Next Day:

When we woke up, we were hanging upside down. How?

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I felt a burning sensation on my head. Then I hread Pikachu shouting 'Pika!' multiple times.

"Pikachu where are you?" I asked.

"Pika." That's all he could answer.

All the sudden I heard footsteps. It's getting closer and I just saw something backsliped. The first one is a walking hawk (Hawkmon). The second is a blue crocodile who does some sort of dance (Totodile). The next one is a lizard with 4 holes on it's back (Cyndaquil) and the last one is a green horse with leaves on it's neck (Bayleaf).

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Who are you?" asked the hawk.

"I'm Patamon. A cowboy. Please release me!" I said panicly. Then the green horse shoots leaves, snapping the ropes and released me and Pikachu free.

"Are you alright Pikachu?" I asked. And let me guess, he will said "Pika.". But I didn't hear any "Pika" from Pikachu. I looked at him only to see him staring at the green horse. He went closer to the green horse and introduce himself.

"Pikachu came back here before the hawk thing tie us again!" I shouted to Pikachu but he ignored.

"Please. Call me Hawkmon." Said the hawk. He continued "We're Red Indians. This is Totodile (the bue crocodile), Cyndaquil (the lizard) and Bayleaf (the green horse). And who is that yellow thing talking to Bayleaf?" asked Hawkmon.

"That's Pikachu. Like I said earlier we're cowboys. We're looking for Veemon." I said to Hawkmon.

"Veemon? Well we would love to help you but before I tell you the location, let's eat. We're lucky because we got extra meat today." Said Hawkmon.

I called Pikachu and eat the extra meat that Hawkmon gave to us. While the Red Indians were eating theirs. After eating, we or should I say me talked to Hawkmon about Veemon since Pikachu were busy talking to Bayleaf and the others.

"Why do you want to find Veemon?" asked Hawkmon.

"Because he kidnapped my city's famous singer Tailmon who I'm in love to. We're also trying to save Togepi, Pikachu's elder sister." I answered as Hawkmon nodded.

"Unfortunately I can't remember where Veemon lives now since he loves to move from one place to another. But I know who can." Said Hawkmon.

"Who?" I asked.

"There are 2 digimons at the Gold Mine. I heard they know where's Veemon." Said Hawkmon.

"Really? Thanks for the help Hawkmon." I said to Hawkmon.

"Come On Pikachu!" I called Pikachu and he looked refused to move. It's like he was attracted to Bayleaf. But moments later he climbs to his horse. After saying goodbye to the Red Indians, he continued our journey.

"Say why didn't you hear me calling you earlier?" I asked and the only thing Pikachu replyed to me is "Pika." Oh well! At least our journey continues with no problem.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Lord Pata for the review again. Here's another chapter!

Sadly I do not own Digimon or Pokemon.

Chapter 3: The Dumb and the Gold.

Patamon's POV

After leaving the Red Indians, Pikachu and I continued our adenture to safe Tailmon and Togepi. And right now, we're heading to a gold mine, hoping to meet anyone who knows where's Veemon hiding now.

"Pssssyyyy!"

What on earth was that? We followed the crying sound and all we find is a... Crying duck?

"What wrong?" I asked the duck and he just said "Psy". Looking at the ducks appearance, he looks like a cowboy. Great! Another cowboy who only speak his name just like Pikachu.

Pikachu walks towards the duck and starts to talk with the duck. I wanted to listen to them but I have no idea what on earth are they saying! Then Pikachu points his finger at the ducks knee. It is red. Now I get it! The duck hurts his knee. Good thing I have a bandage in my pocket just in case of emergency. While I tried to put the bandage on his knee, he starts crying. Then I wondered "Is he a cowboy because he cries like a baby!"

After curing his knee, the duck introduced himself. He said "Psyduck". Hmmm... That could be his name. I asked if his name is Psyduck (Misty's Pokemon who came out without her orders) and he nodded. Then it's ikachu's turn to introduce himself and just like earlier, I have no idea what they are saying. Then I asked Psyduck "What are you doing here?". But all he could answer is "Psyduck", just like Pikachu. I give Psyduck a nearby stick and asked him to draw on what is he doing here. He then drew a picture of a blue dinosaur. Under it is writen 'Reward: 10000 Dollars'. I looked at the dinosaur and I find out that it was Veemon. Now he's a wanted man. Or should I say Digimon?

"So you want to catch Veemon?" I asked to Psyduck and he nodded while putting his hands on his head like a doffus. I than asked "You want to join us? We're trying to catch Veemon too" and he nodded. Pikachu jumps happily after Psyduck nodded while I'm so going to get a headache for having two friends who can't speak proper human (Or in my case, Digimon) talk. Unfortunately Psyduck doesn't have a horse, but it's a good thing Pikachu allowed him to rind on his horse.

After meeting Psyduck and a long horse ride, we finally made it to the gold mine. But there's no one in there. I then yelled "Hello? Anyone there?" only to hear my own voices inside the cave. Then a bat (Crowbat, Brock's Pokemon) who's holding a gold on it's leg flew away from the cave. Then two creatures came from the cave. One is an armadilo (Armadilomon) and another is a worm (Wormmon).

"Stop that bat!" said the armadilo. Good thing I have wings because I went up and give the bat a chase. Then I heard some voices inside my head, it's like a transmitting voice that could make an animal gone mad. I can't stand the sound and close my ears using my wings. Then I reallised "If I use my wins to close my ears, what did I use to fly now?". Then I fall. Fortunately the worm creates some webs that bounce me up to the air, high enough for me to catch that bat.

"Boom Bubble!" I shouted as I shoots an air ball onto the bat, knocking him out and caused him to fall. The bat tries to fly again but Pikachu uses his Thunder Bolt to stun him.

After I safely landed, I tied the bat using my cowboy rope (Yes every cowboy has ropes in case of catching a cow or a running criminal). Then the armadilo and the worm came towards us.

"Thank you for catching that thief." Said the worm. Then I replied "You're welcome."

"Allow me to introduce ourself. My name is Armadilomon. This is my friend Wormmon." Said the armadilo.

"I'm Patamon and this is Pikachu and Psyduck. We're looking for Veemon." I said to the two.

"Well you're in luck! Veemon's horse is nearby the mine. At least 3 miles away." Said Wormmon.

"Thanks for telling us." I said.

"No. Thank you for helping us." Said Wormmon as we went to Veemon's house. After arriving to the house, we burst into it only to see Veemon counting his money.

I asked "Where's Tailmon and Togepi?" to Veemon.

"Too late. I sell them to Meowth." Answered Veemon.

"Who's Meowth?" I asked.

To Be Continued

Sorry if it quite confusing. I actually having trouble remembering the storyline for this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating. Writers Block, go figure! Here's the final chapter.

I do not own Digimon or Pokemon.

Chapter 5: Showdown.

Patamon's POV

After finding out that Veemon has sold Tailmon and Togepi to a cowboy named Meowth, I was angry that I beat him with my wings. Although Veemon knock me out with his punches, Psyduck uses his psycic powers to stun Veemon before Pikachu shocks him with a thunder bolt. After that battle, I asked Veemon where's Meowth. And he answered 'He's at the Rocket Village'. After that, we went to the village.

After a long horseride, we finally arrived. Hmmm. I wonder why they call this village the rocket village? Do they create rockets? As we enter the village, all the sudden me, Pikachu and Psyduck were ambushed by a plant like creature, a snake, a round floating creature with one big head and one smaller head and a blue creature who only shouted 'Woophapet'. (those pokemons are Team Rocket's Pokemon) Then a cat came towards me. It isn't Tailmon, it's...

Meowth.

"Hahaha! So you want to save the two eh?" asked Meowth.

I shouted 'Let go of Tailmon!' while Pikachu starts to shout 'Pika' to Meowth.

"You mean that cat that Veemon sold to me? Hell no! Unless you pay me twice of their price."

He's selling Tailmon? Damn him! I'm only to save Tailmon, not buy her to freedom. Meowth then took out a gun and points at all of us. We were scared, espacially Psyduck becuase there's a huge changes that we'll die. I then told Meowth to wait.

"What now?" he asked to me before I replied 'If you're a cowboy, why don't we have a showdown?'.

"Hmmm. You're challenging me eh? Okay. If I win, you and your speechless friends will die!" said Meowth confidently becuase he continued 'But if you win, I'll free Tailmon and Togepi'. I nodded as the other of Meowth's henchmens walked away by their leaders order.

Before the showdown, Pikachu begged me to cancel it. I know, he worried because if I lose, we'll die. But I least I die trying to save someone who I love most. While Psyduck seems like he didn;t care about what will happen to him as he went assleep.

Now it's time. If I win, Tailmon and I will live happily ever after but if I lose, well it's one way ticket to the heavens for us.

"Ready to die?" asked Meowth as I nodded. Then we turn on our backs before walking 10 steps behind.

1,2,3,...

Everyone fells worried.

4,5,6...

Their hearts starts to beat quickly.

7,8,...

Psyduck dreams of eating BBQ.

9...

This is it.

10!

BANG!

Everyone hears two shots, which means, Meowth shoots me at the same time I shoot him. Wait? Why I didn't fell any pain? Then I reallised that Meowth missed his target. I looked at Meowth who's still standing. At first I thought I missed the target as well. That his until he fell down. He's not dead, he just shocked hearing to gun shot. What a loser! I mean how come a cowboy can get shocked on hearing a gun shot?

Then his henchmens began to suround us. Then I heard huge horse foot steps. It's our previous friends! As the henchmens tried to shot all of them, Pikachu immediately shocks them with his thunder bolt. No doubt since one of those who're approching us is Bayleaf.

After their arrival, we busted into an empty building, seeing a laying Tailmon and Togepi. What have Meowth done to them? I then tried to woke up Tailmon, so as Pikachu trying to waking up Togepi, but it's no use. Don't tell me Meowth had just raped them to death?

No!

"Pa... Ta... Mon?" I heard a voice caled me. I looked downm seeing Tailmon who managed to open her eyes. Togepi also opens her eyes, making Pikachu very relived.

"Are you okay Tailmon?" I asked as she hugs me. She then replyed 'yes' before starts to cry. While Pikachu hugs his sister Togepi before Psyduck tries to hug her as well. But Pikachu seems worried for letting Psyduck hugging his sister, but since they're partners, Pikachu allowed him.

Pikachu went outside and saw Totodile, Cyndaquil, Bayleaf, Hawkmon, Armadilomon and Wormmon with their horses. All the sudden Pikachu saw the blue creature trying to shoot Bayleaf. As the gun shot was fired, Pikachu pushed Bayleaf away as the bullet hits him. Then all the others attacked the blue creature with their powers but it has no effect on him. It's like he's using a barrier or somesort. Me and the others went outside to see what happened only to saw a thunder bolt strikes onto the creature's tail, causing him to yell 'wophapet!' multiple times before a white seal took him down. Then a walking plant handcuffed him uisng... roots?

After all the adventure, we returned to my village. Agumon and Biyomon were relived to see their daughter safe while I got praises from Shereff Gabumon. I then asked who is the three who help us capture Veemon.

"You see Patamon, the one who shoots thunderbolt as his tail is Tentomon. The white seal is Gomamon while that female plan who handcuffed Veemon is Palmon. The three went to help you after they arrested Meowth."

No wonder. Then Tailmon went closer to me.

"Thank you for saving me to orange cowboy." Said Tailmon as she kissed me. I'm so lucky. While Psyduck as doing some dances to Togepi, I saw Pikachu... kissing Bayleaf?

"Hey Pikachu! Looks like we're the lucky cowboys!" I shouted to Pikachu, refering about me and him getting kissed by someone we love. So this adventure ended with me loving Tailmon, Pikachu loving Bayleaf and Meowth, his henchmens and Veemon are stuck inside a prison. So what next, Psyduck loves Togepi?

End.

Well that's the final chapter. I want to dedicate this fic to Lord Pata who reviewed all of the chapters in this story. And of course, please review.

P.S: I'm planing another cowboy crossover of Digimon/Pokemon but this time it features Takari and Pokeshipping. If you agree, say yes!


End file.
